My archenemy's gift
by Roma mera
Summary: During the war between Inuyasha and Naraku, the sacred jewel sliped from Naraku's hand and hit Inuyasha, and the wish that Naraku wished to himself was given to Inuyasha. Read the story to know more.
1. Chapter 1

_**My archenemy's gift**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and the other characters, I only borrowed them to make up my own story.

**Note: **In this story maybe there is more than possible couple but in the end, there will be one.

**Warning:** Gender bending, femInuyasha.

Enjoy the reading and please drop a review when you finish.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was a vicious battle between the dark hanyou, Naraku and his followers against Inuyasha and his allies. The dark hanyou had succeeded in gathering all the shards of the sacred jewel and he was about to use it to grant him the utmost power to wipe out his enemies and control over the whole land, making all the human and demons servants under his feet. He was holding the jewel between his hands and started to chant his wish for the jewel to grant him.

" My dear jewel, I wish you to grant me with the utmost power and beauty and making all the others under my feet. " those were the words which Naraku had uttered and he waited for few seconds but before the jewel could grant him his wish, the other hanyou and his allies attacked the dark hanyou making the jewel slip from his hands to the ground and it started running on the ground until it suddenly hit someone. All the warring parties stopped for seconds to see what will happen next and to their surprise a blinding light emerged from the jewel and engulfed the person who was hit by the sacred jewel. When their vision was cleared, all the warriors were stunned to see that a huge heavenly looking creature was standing in front of them. Before them, there was a huge dog demon with a pure white silver fur and beautiful red golden eyes and from its features, it was obvious that the dog demon is female. There was awkward silence in the battle field until the dark hanyou started to laugh and his laughing wasn't menacingly this time, it was full of mirth. When all the eyes were focused in him, he stopped laughing and his gaze hardened again with determination then he started to march slowly towards the white dog demon but the beast started to growl angrily to the surprise of all the watchers and that growl stopped the dark hanyou in his place, he was sure now that the huge dog isn't on his side. So another one from the other group started to approach the new found creature tentatively and she was no one other than the curious priestess, Kagome.

* * *

They all watched her every step and they waited for the reaction of the white dog, again to their surprise the white dog stepped forward towards Kagome and licked her cheek then when its eyes landed on Naraku who was behind Kagome, the huge dog grabbed the young priestess from her clothes and put her behind herself to protect her from the evil hanyou and without any warning the huge white dog launched forward with lighting speed and attacked the dark hanyou fiercely then the war broke down again.

* * *

Without the help of the jewel, the victory was an easy task for Inuyasha's party especially when the huge dog demon helped them so much. Few hours later, there was no reminder of the foul hanyou and the victorious group started its celebration. Miroku was checking his hand which was healed from the curse and beside him Sango was thanking Lord Sesshomaru for bringing her brother to life again with Tenseiga. Behind them there was Kogua who was bragging about his strength in front of Kagome to impress his beloved woman. Shippo and Kirara were jumping up and down from the sheer happiness they were feeling after getting of the dark hanyou. And they all were forgetting an important member in this war so after few more minutes of celebration they noticed something lacking, there was no _' keh, it was an easy battle ' _or _' I could have defeated him by myself '_ there was no bragging nor any silly arrogant comments coming from a certain loudmouthed silver haired hanyou. All the heads started to turn around to search about the red clad hanyou but they found none so fear started to crawl to their hearts. They thought that maybe Inuyasha is injured and they didn't notice or maybe worse, he maybe get killed during the battle and they were busy celebrating than to notice the disappearance of their beloved friend and leader.

* * *

Through their grief, they again forgot all about the huge white dog demon which was following their movements with her eyes. When she felt that she was neglected enough time she decided to take some action. She growled at them loud enough to attract their attention, and sure all their gazes were directed towards her, she nodded to herself in satisfaction then it started to bark, howl or growl in the dog demon language but there was no one who can understand what she was trying to tell them except for one.

* * *

The great lord of the western land started to approach the white dog and started to talk to it in their Inu language then he turned to the others with his usual expressionless face but they could the mirth in his eyes then he said with a light tone,

" Say hi to the new Inuyasha, "

To be continued,

End of the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

_**My archenemy's gift**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and the other characters, I only borrowed them to make up my own story.

**Note: **In this story maybe there is more than possible couple but in the end, there will be one.

**Warning:** Gender bending, femInuyasha.

Enjoy the reading and please drop a review when you finish.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_The great lord of the western land started to approach the white dog and started to talk to it in their Inu language then he turned to the others with his usual expressionless face but they could the mirth in his eyes then he said with a light tone,_

" _Say hi to the new Inuyasha, "_

* * *

All the human and demons who were listening to the few words that Lord Sesshomaru had said, stayed dumbfounded about the lord's declaration. Again, it was Kagome, the future priestess who started asking about what the lord meant with his words.

" Lord Sesshomaru, I don't want to be rude but I can't see Inuyasha anywhere so how you ask us to greet Inuyasha and what do you mean by a new Inuyasha? " asked the young priestess with confusion and doubt written all over her delicate features.

The white haired taiyoukai growled in frustration when he heard the stupid questions of the black-haired young woman and wondered how the young hanyou could deal with such stupid creatures like those who were standing before him. They were his pack and they simply couldn't recognize their leader and alpha, how pathetic. Before the Lord could lash his anger at the young priestess, the white dog demoness chose to talk in its dog language.

" _**Don't think about directing your rage at her, you are not allowed to hurt her or any one of my pack. " **_barked the beautiful dog demoness in a warning growl to show her displeasure.

" _**How dare you talk to me in such rude way, you forgot your place Inuyasha, "**_ the demon lord returned the warning growl with an even louder growl that can make any creature fall dead in its place but of course Inuyasha isn't one of those creatures.

" _**You arrogant bastard, I will cut your growing arm again if you thought about laying one finger on her. " **_warned the young dog demoness with her eyes flashing a dangerous red glow.

* * *

While the two dog demons were bickering with their Inu language, all the audience started to get more curious about the new found demoness which was holding its ground in front of the great lord of the west and from her reaction they could feel that she was challenging the older dog demon. And their suspicion was confirmed when the demon lord changed into his demon form and the two dog demons were engaged in a brutal battle with claws and fangs. Although, it was obvious that the demon lord has the upper hand, the other demoness gave him a hard time to catch her because she was agile, fast and clever in her movements.

All Inuyasha's pack and the wolf demons sought shelter away from the dangerous fight. They still could see from faraway the two fighting demons but they didn't dare to approach both of them. Inside their minds, they knew only one reckless creature who could openly challenge the mighty lord of the west but how their hanyou friend became this strong yet beautiful full fledged demoness. It was Miroku who broke the silence that engulfed them by giving a silly comment who earned him a furious yet painful punch from a very furious demon slayer.

" If this beautiful strong demoness is really Inuyasha, do you think she would accept to bear my child, " his comment was followed by the all to familiar sound of slapping but this time the young priestess also helped the demon slayer in beating the hell out of the poor monk.

" You stupid pervert Inuyasha is mine and he will find a way to get his past self again, " this was the naïve words of the furious young priestess.

" Oh, Kagome, you are my woman and I won't let this mutt have you at any price. " said Kouga with a serious tone.

" Who told you that Kagome wants to be your mate, she will get married to Inuyasha and we will be a great family. " the young fox demon shared his opinion and of course he will favor Inuyasha over the wolf prince.

" I can be a better mate for Kagome, I am a full fledged wolf demon not a filthy half- demon like this mutt besides I am a wolf prince and I have a pack of my own who will be ore than happy to serve Kagome if she accepted my proposal. And for you, you can come with us to join our pack and you will find other cubs you can play with them. " the wolf prince tried to have the favor of Shippo because he knew too well that Kagome is considering the young fox as her child.

* * *

While the human and demons were arguing about the matter of Kagome's choice for a mate, they failed to notice that the fight had stopped between the quarreling dog demons. In the battle field, the two dog demons were heavily injured but Inuyasha got the most serious injury as she has a deep cut on her neck and she was losing blood in a dangerous way. When Sesshomaru knew that the other demon will die in no time, he stopped the fight and turned into his human form and started to go away from the falling demoness but a weak bark stopped him in his track. He turned his gaze to look at the bloody form of his opponent and asked in a cold hard tone,

" What do you want? "

" Please, Sessho…maru, I don't (cough) want to die in my beast form, "

" And what do you want this Sesshomaru to do? "

" Help me to change (another cough) to my human form, " asked the demoness hopefully.

" I won't do such thing, " replied the dog demon coldly and he turned his back again to continue his walk.

" Please, it is my death wish, " tried again the falling demoness.

And those words stopped the demon lord on his track, he is a demon of honor and he couldn't refuse to grant a dying creature its death wish so he forced himself to turn back to where the white bitch was lying and he focused some of his youkai in his hands then he touched the forehead of the other demon carefully and his youkai engulfed the other demoness and in few seconds was laying in the harsh cold ground, the most beautiful creature Sesshomaru had ever seen in his five hundred years of life. A creature who is more beautiful than himself and even than his own mother. The young demoness has a long silky and soft silver hair that framed her well sculptured young face, she has a golden eyes that but the sun into shame and she also has a couple of dog years on top of her heard but they were barely seen among her thick mane. Her body was small but healthy and strong, her face and wrists has a magenta stripes, he admired her form for few seconds then he scrunched his face into a foul scowl when his eyes landed on the cut on her neck that her blood flew easily from it. His musings was cut by the weak strained yet melodious voice of the dying demoness.

" Thank you Sesshomaru (cough) for helping me, " she said with a weak smile plastered on her pale face then her consciousness started to escape from her, she closed her eyes and let herself to be embraced by the darkness.

* * *

To be continued,

End of this chapter

* * *

_**Note: **_Thank you for every one who dropped my humble story a review, I really appreciate all your reviews.


End file.
